


Grind

by Fatalfascination (luxillume)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Frottage, Mild Smut, PWP, elevator shenanigans, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 10:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxillume/pseuds/Fatalfascination
Summary: Sasuke makes an appearance at Sakura's award ceremony.





	Grind

The last thing Sakura expected to see as she finished her acceptance speech and scanned the applauding crowd, was her husband. He stood against the back wall of the reception hall, more shadow than human. 

When her eyes fell on the head table where Naruto and Hinata sat, Naruto followed her gaze, then turned back to wink at her as he stretched one arm along the back of his wife's chair.

She grabbed her award and set it by her placeholder at the table. Naruto smiled his stupid sunshine smile and nodded toward the back of the room where he knew her focus was drawn. 

"I might have mentioned it to him. Go." He pointed at the award, a flame-shaped red statue. "I'll have Boruto take it to your office tomorrow." 

Sakura felt heat rise in her cheeks that she was so transparent, but her appreciation for Naruto quickly overrode her embarrassment. 

“Thank you,” she said as she scooped up her clutch. 

There was a warm feeling blooming in her chest as her husband watched her cross the room to his side. 

“You’re here.” 

“Naruto told me.” There was accusation there, and she sighed.

“You were busy,” she explained. “We can go.”

“You don’t want to stay?” He asked, dark eyes scanning over the crowded room. 

She shook her head and smiled. ”Most of them came for the open bar.” she joked. 

“You should still tell me,” he said as she slid her hand into his and they headed for the bank of elevators.

The heavy doors slid shut with a clang, leaving them in silence as the elevator started it’s slow descent. Sakura watched the red number above the button panel go from 40 to 38 before she leaned her head against Sasuke’s shoulder. 

“Thank you for coming, Sasuke-kun.” 

She watched their warped reflection in the stainless steel door as he glanced at her and made a non-committal hum and his shoulder pitched down for a slightly more comfortable position. Were he anyone else, she might have interpreted it as one of disinterest but there was a myriad of information one could determine by the exact pitch and length of his non-answers, and she knew how to interpret them better than anyone. 

32, 31. 

She lifted her head as he stepped forward, sliding out from under her, and pushed the stop button. She straightened, confused. 

“What are you--- _oh_ ,” she breathed as he stepped toward her, filling her vision and crowding her up against the black-lacquered wall. 

Her hands lifted to the sides of his cloak as a pale pink blush stole over her cheeks. 

“There might be cameras…” she said softly. 

“Aa,” He conceded with a slight tilt of his head.

His hand did not slow in its deliberate journey down her side, fingertips tracing the hollow of her waist into the flare of her hip. He bent forward, warm breath stirring the loose hairs that brushed her collarbone as his hand closed on the hem of her dress. 

She had to tilt her head back to meet his eyes as he straightened, dragging the hem up to her hip as he pressed his weight forward, pinning her against the wall. Caught in the ink-and-indigo gaze, Sakura was not surprised by her husbands passion, but the public display of affection was unusual and a small thrill went through her at the new unknown. She lifted one hand from his cloak to curl her fingers into the silky hair at the nape of his neck.

"Sasuke..?..." The word came out more as more of an exhalation than a sound as she relished the weight and mass of him against her even as she quirked an eyebrow in question at his exact intention. 

"Sakura." His voice was a deep, smooth purr. There was an answering heat that curled low in her belly at the familiar inflection of the syllables rolling off his tongue. 

She gasped as his teeth scraped along the soft, tender spot just underneath her ear. There had been something more she'd wanted to say, but with his mouth trailing down her neck, his hand caressing her back and the sudden addition of a soft, warm tongue all rational thought left her at a spectacular speed. 

He nudged his knee forward, sliding his thigh between hers so she would spread for him. 

A hitch of her leg and she could wrap her thighs around him, draw him in until they were molded to each other chest to hip, but Sasuke firmly planted his other foot outside of hers, trapping her leg between his to keep her where he wanted her. He nudged his leg upwards, against her, his fingers curling around her hip to pull her down and forward, her lips falling open on a moan as her sex came in contact with the folds of his pants through the thin barrier of her underwear.

Sasuke’s eyes widened just a fraction as he looked at her. She was as surprised as he was at her response, but now was not the time to be meek, and his wife was not a woman he would ever describe as such . It was obvious he wanted her, and after so many long months of being alone again, she wanted to be wanted by him. 

Emboldened by her response, his grip on her hip tightened to rock her against him again, coaxing the ache between her legs into an unbearable heat that left her panting against his shoulder and unable to do anything but cling to him as he ground her against his obvious erection. His cock pressed hot and hard against her body and for a moment, it almost as if the thin layers of material didn’t exist between them. She could feel him swelling more as he kept it up, over and over, slow and even, letting her feel every inch of what was hidden from her gaze.

Even through his clothes he felt how wet she was, and knew how easily he could take her, just a quick adjustment of the thin layers between them and he could be buried in her soft heat, but some things were not for a public building filled with their friends and her colleagues, no matter what pleading noises Sakura made against his shoulder or how clearly he could feel her swollen sex clenching against the strong muscle of his thigh. 

Her arms slid tighter around his neck as the tension coiling in her abdomen grew, her hips grinding down and twisting in a pale imitation of the way she moved when there was no offensive material hindering them, and she could hear and feel the uneven hitch of his breathing as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. He continued guiding her delicious slide against him. 

Sakura's whole body shook as the coil finally snapped, thighs and arms momentarily tightening almost painfully around him while she shuddered, hiding her cry in his shoulder. He slid his arm around her waist to hold her more securely against him until her quaking stopped, then he gently set her down. When her legs proved steady enough for him to let go of his hold on her, he released her dress and straightened the fabric with a practiced hand. A rare smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he reached behind him, the elevator coming to life with low hum and a soft lurch.

Sakura settled lazily into his side, her arm wrapping around his waist. 

“You know, Sarada is on a mission tonight.” she murmured suggestively against his neck, one hand lowering so her fingertips could dance gently over the still-present erection straining against the fabric. The elevator slowed and Sasuke reached into his pocket to make a quick adjustment before the doors slid open with a ding. 

“We should walk fast, then.” He cleared his throat and Sakura giggled as he took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze as they started home.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some SS smut(really, can you ever have enough?), and to clear out one of my many wips. Hope everyone enjoys!


End file.
